


Breakfast in bed

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Matt Czuchry [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), The Resident (TV 2018) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Matt Czuchry storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

They'd had sex again just before falling asleep, and Matt's sleep is long and deep. When he wakes, however, Matt finds himself alone, he reaches out to slide his hand over the space beside him where there is only residual heat from his lover's body. Matt lays there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling as he tries to put his thoughts in order. His ass aches a little, which is not unsurprising given how well he was fucked. "This cannot be my life right now..." he muses to himself, scrubbing his face with one hand.

Chris had risen early as he always does. After spending a bit of time watching Matt sleep, he'd decided he was being kind of creepy and eased out of bed to make breakfast for them, intending to surprise Matt. Dressed only in boxers and a black apron adorned with chili peppers, he breaks a half dozen eggs into a pan, drops a couple slices of bread into the toaster, sets some coffee to roasting and starts frying up half a pound of bacon. He's keeping a close eye on everything while he washes and slices strawberries, stopping to butter toast and cover it with a clean tea towel and set the crispier pieces of bacon between some paper towels to soak up the grease. He shoves the eggs around the pan with a spatula, wishing he was better at coordinating everything but hopefully Matt'll appreciate the effort. Matt, who he's stunned as hell to have in his bed, having fully expected - and accepted - would spend the weekend in the guest room with _maybe_ some hot and heavy petting if Chris was lucky.

Rolling out of bed Matt makes his way to the bathroom, he takes a piss, washes up and once he's back beside the bed, picks up the shorts he'd had on that had been so carelessly discarded last night. Only then does he go in search of Chris, his lover's whereabouts hinted at by the scent of breakfast wafting from the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey, you're up," Chris says with an instant grin when he spies Matt, drinking in the sight of his new lover. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Oh hell yeah, I think I must have passed out," Matt can't help admiring Chris's butt in the snug black underwear he's sporting. "Nice apron," he grins, stepping up to offer a kiss.

Chris laughs. "Thanks. I learned the hard way not to cook naked," he jokes, taking Matt up on the invite, their mouths pressed together.

Matt pulls back first, his body responding with embarrassing speed to that kiss. "So, coffee?" he asks hopefully, eyeing up the food being prepared.

"Over there, freshly brewed," Chris says, nodding towards the pot. "There's also juice in the fridge. Are you good with scrambled eggs? I can do some more up if you want them a different way?" he offers, plating up the last of the bacon.

Pouring two mugs of coffee, Matt shakes his head, "scrambled is great, I wasn't expecting a cooked breakfast so this is quite the treat,"

"It's one of the few things I can actually cook," Chris says with a smile, quickly buttering toast. "But I usually do cereal when it's just me. Table or deck?"

"Deck," Matt determines. "I should go and find some clean underwear," he grins, coffee in hand. "These are the ones you tossed over your shoulder last night."

Chris chuckles. "Leave them. We can shower after breakfast," he says, filling two plates with the food he's made and nodding towards the sliders out onto the deck. "You want to get that? You can just leave them open."

Matt tugs the sliders open then returns to retrieve both coffees and silverware before following Chris out to the deck. He sets the drinks down and exchanges a plate for a knife and fork.

"I could get used to this," Matt muses as he digs in, thinking how sex seems to have made him ravenous this morning.

"I hope so," Chris grins, taking a sip of his coffee, eyes on Matt instead of the water.

As if he can feel that gaze on him, Matt turns to look at Chris. He doesn't say anything, he simply holds that look, it's something he does, sometimes it unsettles people, but he's found those who are confident in themselves, or have nothing to hide tend to respond positively.

Chris stares back, his gaze warm and appreciative. "I'm really happy you're here," he says. He could try and play his cards close to his chest but what's the point? He's never believed in all that macho bullshit and he's not about to start now.

"So am I," Matt smiles. "And thank you, for putting yourself out there and telling me you were interested, it was brave of you, and not something I would have done."

"I almost didn't," Chris admits, breaking a piece of bacon in two. "I went to your place telling myself you'd been very clear you didn't have room in your life for anyone and then we started talking in your office and you said what you said about gay men not looking for a ready-made family, and I had to speak up."

Matt nods, "You're looking at taking on a complicated situation, it's not something I would have asked anyone to consider."

"And I guess it's not something I would've sought out, not actively," Chris says, poking at his eggs. "But for me, knowing you're a dad and you have a family, it made you even more attractive. Maybe because that's what ended up my last relationship. I _liked_ knowing family comes first for you. That we'd be on the same page there."

"So I have to ask, will you want to have a child of your own?" Matt watches as Chris plays with his food, wondering if it's discomfort that has him fidgeting.

Chris shakes his head. "Not necessarily," he says, swallowing a bite of toast. "Having bio kids isn't important to me. Neither is having more than one. But if this works out between us, it would depend on what you wanted. If you wanted a bigger family, I'd be good with that, through whatever means, adoption, surrogacy... And if you wanted it just to be Luca, I'd be good with that too. I just want to be a dad. And I want a husband. I want what my parents have."

"When Dylan and I were talking about having a family, we decided we wanted more than one, so we made plans for that, but obviously everything changed when he left. I had been thinking about whether I wanted to give Luca a sibling more recently, so that's been there, and I think I'd like that for him," Matt turns back to his food for a moment, wondering just how weird it is to be talking about such big issues from the get go.

Chris nods. "Would Kate carry another baby for you, or would you go another route?"

"I haven't asked her, she might," Matt takes bite of toast piled with egg before continuing. "I've still got 4 eggs in storage, so I could look for someone else if needed."

"That would be really cool," Chris says, smiling as he pops another piece of bacon into his mouth. "A baby. I know they're a lot of hard work and having two little ones is supposed to be pretty crazy-making but can you imagine watching Luca with a baby brother or sister?"

Matt grins at that. "I have, and I think he would be an amazing big brother." He's both amused and touched by Chris's excitement at the thought of a baby. "They're unfertilized by the way, the eggs. If we do this thing, us, I mean," he waves his fork between them, "maybe you might want to provide the sperm?"

Chris stills, eggs halfway to his mouth, obviously surprised, but then he nods, grinning, a full-on sparkle in his eye. "Yeah, I'd love that," he says. "Seriously. I would be completely on board with that."

"They're all from the same donor as Luca, so it'd be a true sibling for him," Matt's heart does a little flip at the way Chris reacted to that offer.

Chris nods, swallowing his mouthful of eggs. "What kind of age gap were you hoping for?"

"Sooner rather than later," Matt admits. "But that was before I met you, I guess it's as much your decision as mine now," he pauses, "if that's what you want, it's a pretty big thing to drop on you."

"I do want it," Chris says, nodding again. "Definitely. My only question is are we actually doing this? Because if you're serious, how long do we take to figure out whether we work, or do we just commit to making things work as parents together regardless of what happens between us?"

Matt shrugs. "I don't know? I mean, can we both acknowledge this is insane? Which doesn't mean it's wrong, just insane?" He sighs and looks out to the water for a moment. "I really like you, you're thoughtful, generous, smart, the way you were with Luca and Kate... those things are so important to me as a parent, but for my own needs? You're easy company for sure, you make me laugh, and if last night is anything to go by I'd say we're certainly sexually compatible."

"I agree," Chris says, setting his empty plate aside. "And if we can already talk openly about all of this, then I think we're ahead of the game. I want a best friend I can raise a family with but having a partner I find incredibly attractive and know I have chemistry with, that's icing on the cake. And yes, it's insane. If anyone had told me when I crashed that meeting we'd be doing this, that I'd even be considering such a thing, I'd have thought they were cracked," he adds with a grin. "But it also feels really right."

"It really does," Matt agrees, finishing up his own food. "Maybe we should just agree that that is our strategy for our future life together, insanity, I mean fuck it, let's go get hitched in Vegas." His smile crinkles up the corners of his eyes and he laughs.

"Don't tempt me," Chris says, only the small curve of his lips giving him away.

"Yeah yeah," Matt rolls his eyes as he pushes up out of his seat, he takes Chris's plate and leans in to drop a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you for breakfast," he murmurs.

"You're very welcome," Chris says, smiling up at Matt. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He rises to his feet and pushes open the sliders, a million things they still haven't talked about rioting in his brain. "Are you going to come take a shower with me?"

"Well I need a shower for sure," Matt laughs. "I'm covered with dried lube from the waist down."

Chris laughs too, taking the dishes from Matt and placing them in the dishwasher. "I'm going to put everything to soak," he says, doing just that, "and then we'll shower and go for a walk on the beach. Unless you have anything you're dying to do in LA?"

"Nope, I came down here to hang out with you." Matt can't help but admire Chris's ass when he bends over to put the plates in the washer.

Everything from breakfast put away, Chris grabs Matt's hand and tugs him back towards the bedroom. He grabs a couple of huge bath sheets from the linen closet and sets them on the vanity counter, turning to pull Matt into his arms and kiss him again.

Matt opens his mouth to the kisses without hesitation, he slips one hand around Chris's waist and rubs himself against his new lover. "I want to fuck," he growls. "Before we shower, I want to fuck."

"Yeah?" Chris grins and grinds back. "Where? Here? In front of the mirrors?"

"Whatever," Matt makes to bite at Chris's lower lip. "Wherever."

"I'll remember you said that," Chris teases, groaning at the bite. "Put your hands on the counter."

Matt steps away, and to the side, before placing his hands on the smooth cool surface as directed. Then he looks up into the large mirror to watch Chris.

Chris drags Matt's shorts over his hips, letting him kick them free before he gets rid of his own. He steps up behind Matt and kisses the back of his neck, cock nudging between his cheeks, eyes locked on Matt's in the mirror. "Look how good we look together," he murmurs, sliding a hand down Matt's front to his cock, taking him in hand and stroking lightly.

Matt swallows hard. "We do, so good," he admits. "My new lover, my partner in insanity," he smiles, lust making his eyes sparkle.

Chris chuckles. "That's me," he says, reaching for a condom. He tears it open with his teeth and rolls it on single-handedly, his other hand still on Matt's cock. Slicks his fingers with lube the same way and pushes two into Matt's ass.

Matt winces, his ass clamping down hard on Chris's fingers before he gets a handle on it and sucks in a breath, relaxing as he exhales. "I'm a little tender," he admits, "not painful just... tender," he swipes his tongue over his lower lip before adding, "it's been an exceptionally long time since I was fucked as well as I was last night."

"Two and a half years," Chris says with a smile, gentling his touch as much as he can.

Matt shakes his head. "No that's the last time I was simply fucked..." he lets the implication hang.

"It sounds like he took you for granted," Chris says, working one more finger in. "I won't ever do that."

It takes a moment before Matt can answer, distracted as he is by the way Chris is playing his body. "I believe you," he groans, grinding down on those clever fingers.

Matt loosened up, Chris slicks his cock with the last of the lube and lines up, pushing in just as carefully as he did the night before. Eyes locked on Matt's face in the mirror, drinking in his expressions, making sure he's not hurting him, or not anymore than absolutely necessary. "You feel incredible," he whispers.

Even more so than the previous night when they were face to face, this feels more intimate. Matt holds Chris's unwavering gaze, unconsciously adjusting the angle of his hips to better facilitate Chris's tentative thrusting. Skin to skin they start moving, skin flushing, breath getting more ragged.

Both hands on Matt's hips now, Chris pulls him back onto his cock, again and again, both of them setting the rhythm, the speed, both of them lost in how good it feels, how perfectly they fit together. "You want my hand again?" he asks, getting close, so close.

Matt shakes his head. "I want to watch you, I want you get lost in it..." Meaning he doesn't want Chris distracted trying to coordinate his hand, his thrusting and his own pleasure.

Chris nods, ducking his head, his mouth pressed to Matt's nape again, a rough groan smeared against his skin. Straightening, teeth gritted, he manages a half dozen more thrusts before his climax slams through him and he comes, hard, spilling into Matt, into the latex between them. Everything bared to the mirror, to his lover.

Matt has never had a lover be so honest, so vulnerable with him soo soon before. There is no artifice in Chris, no need to deceive in even the smallest ways, and in that moment of his climax, Chris lays himself bare. And that is when Matt knows, knows he can trust himself, and more importantly his son, to this man's care.

"What about now?" Chris asks, hand sliding down Matt's belly, hovering over his cock, his own still throbbing inside the clench of his body as he keeps rocking into him.

Matt simply nods, he can feel the subtle throbbing of Chris's cock as the after shocks of his lover's orgasm diminish, the scent of sex weaves around them like an erotic perfume, and he shudders when Chris's fingers wrap around his erection.

Matt was right. It's better this way, Chris able to concentrate on his lover completely, drink in every nuance of expression in the mirror, his other hand moving over Matt's chest and stomach, rubbing his nipples, teasing his groin, pulling him in closer as he keeps rocking into him, working his cock, his hands always moving.

Matt lifts one hand from the counter, reaching back to put his hand on Chris's hip, his nails digging deep as he urges his lover to keep moving. "I'm so close," he warns, he shudders, a shot of cum spills over Chris's fingers then he pushes back one more time, ensuring Chris is buried as far inside him as he can be before he orgasms, clenching down on his lover's spent cock and spraying semen over the vanity.

It's so good, Chris's cock throbbing once more, Matt's body milking every last drop from him. He watches as Matt comes, lost in sensation, lost in how good he looks, how good they look and feel together, and everything he's starting to feel for this man, his chest tightening for an instant.

"Oh hell," Matt droops, both hands back on the vanity as he slumps forward. "That was unreal," he rumbles, breath ragged.

Chris grins. "What did you say? We were sexually compatible?" He drops forward too, pressing another kiss to the nape of Matt's neck. "Personally, I think we're way beyond that."

That particular spot on Matt's neck is hypersensitive, and it makes him shiver, his skin goosebumping in a very delicious way. "What are we then?" he asks, lifts his head to look in the mirror once more, thankful Chris hasn't seen fit to withdraw just yet.

"Hot as hell," Chris offers, dropping another kiss on Matt's skin. "Having intense sexual chemistry."

Huffing out a soft laugh, Matt nods. "Fuck the shower, I want to go make your bed clothes even dirtier..." he offers.

That gets a soft groan from Chris and he nods, easing out gently. "That works for me." He tosses the wrapped condom in the bin beside the vanity.

"Tell me if I'm getting greedy," Matt smiles as he takes Chris's hand and pulls him back to the bedroom and the rumpled bed. "But now I've broken my vow of celibacy I want to fuck until I can't walk..."

"I'm never going to say you're getting greedy," Chris says with a chuckle. Not in a million years. "Want me to put on a cock ring?"

"Why? What does that do?" Matt asks, sprawling on the bed and pulling Chris down with him. Once his hands are free Matt starts to slide them over Chris's torso, mapping out each perfect rise and fall of muscle.

"Keeps me hard, so you can use me again and again," Chris explains, smiling, watching Matt, his cock twitching again already. God.

"Use you?" Matt looks up at that, his hands stilling. He pushes up and swings one leg over Chris's hip, settling his ass over that not entirely flaccid dick. "I don't want to use you Chris."

"I meant in a fun way," Chris says, mentally kicking himself. "Because you said you wanted to fuck until you couldn't walk..."

"Oh!" Matt nods, "yeah, okay," he starts to move a little, rubbing his ass over Chris's junk. "Is that... kink idiom?" he asks, a little distracted by the feast that is his lover's body.

Chris nods, sighing with pleasure. "Pretty much," sliding his own hands up over Matt's stomach and chest.

"Tell me more," Matt urges, leaning into those caresses, "while I use you, for sex, for my sex." He groans as he feels Chris's cock start to thicken against his taint.

"You sure I won't freak you out?" Chris says, rolling Matt's nipples between his fingers.

"Why would they? Just words right?" Matt groans, his fingers digging into to Chris's chest, nails scoring skin. "You won't do anything I haven't agreed to, but I want to learn, about what gets you off," he lifts his ass and glances down between them. "Where's the condoms?"

"Nightstand, top drawer," Chris nods towards it. "Have you ever had a safeword?"

Matt crawls to reach the nightstand, he pulls out the packet of condoms and a bottle of lube, he tosses them beside Chris before returning to his place over his new lover, though this time he straddles his thighs. "No, I've never had the need."

"Maybe you should," Chris suggests. "So you have a quick way of telling me if I'm pushing too far or doing something you don't like."

"I'll think about it," Matt nods, distractedly pulling a condom foil from the box, that done he starts to stroke Chris's cock. "Tell me then, how you use language in kink..."

Chris's brain stutters with Matt's touch but he blows out a breath, trying to gather his thoughts. "Me or in general?"

"You, how do you use specific words? Are they loaded with sexual connotations?" Matt rubs the pad of his thumb over the end of Chris's cock. "Words are my thing... share them with me."

"With you doing that?" Chris groans and laughs but it's obvious he's kidding. Mostly. "Um. Okay. There's titles. Sir, boy, master, slave. Names. Most of which don't sound sexy outside the moment. Slut, whore, bitch, toy. Put those together with adjectives like greedy, eager, dirty... it's all sexual...it's all hot between consenting partners..."

"And what about you, specifically, which of those make you hot?" Matt gives Chris's dick another firm stroke, knowing exactly he's doing to his lover. "Are you a master? A Sir?" Chris has told him he's dominant in that setting, and he wants to learn more, learn about that part of the man he's intending to build a life with.

"I'm a Sir," Chris says, taking a second to lick his lips before going on. "I like having a boy. Master and slave is too formal, too much control, there's no room, in my mind, for just enjoying each other, being playful. Sexually tormenting a boy is hot to me. Taking something he likes and pushing him to the edge and beyond until he's both begging me to stop and praying I'll keep going, that's what I like. What I get off on. Calling him my greedy slut one minute and my beautiful boy the next."

"Sounds hot," Matt admits. Chris erect and hard enough for him to slide the condom on, he quickly, and liberally, applies lube to his ass and centers himself over Chris's groin. "So power is your crack huh?" Reaching beneath him he guides Chris's cock to his hole and starts to lower himself down.

"Yeah, you could say that," Chris responds with a grin, hissing in a breath as his cock's enveloped again in the tight heat of Matt's body.

"That feels so good," Matt groans as he sinks down. "So you're Sir... and you like to get all bossy?" He rolls his hips when he's fully seated. "You think everyone has kinks? Things that get them off?"

Chris nods. "I do," he says, rolling Matt's nipples a little more firmly between his fingers. "Whether they admit them or not, act on them or not..." He curses softly under his breath. "Very few people are as vanilla as they think."

"So maybe I'm not vanilla either then?" Matt rocks forward and back again, torturing them both. "Fuck, you feel amazing," he grins, leaning forward on his hands and dipping his head to bite at Chris's mouth.

"You're definitely not as vanilla as you think," Chris returns, biting back, licking into Matt's mouth. "Not even close."

"Wishful thinking?" Matt rumbles, the words lost against Chris's lips. Fuck he could drown in this man and his sex.

"If all you wanted was missionary position with the lights off, then yeah, it would be," Chris says, kissing Matt again and again, starting to thrust up, fuck himself into his lover. "But this, the mirror, last night... this is all so good..."

"It really is," Matt concurs, purring in pleasure as Chris starts to push up into him. "You wanna corrupt me some more?" he asks, slamming back particularly hard, making his already sore hole complain with a spark of pain. "Because I could lose myself in you, in this, it's so fucking primal..."

"Damn right I want to corrupt you," Chris smears the words against Matt's lips. "You like that?" he returns, bracing his feet against the bed and thrusting harder. "Like being primal, dirty, raw..."

"Yes," the word expelled with a rush of air as Chris's hips punch the breath from Matt's lungs. "Fuck yes, I fucking love it."

Chris gets his hands on Matt's hips, spreading his cheeks so he can go even deeper, fucking him now with everything he has.

It's all Matt can do to hold on, he's never been fucked like this before, and certainly not by someone with the brute strength and physicality that Chris has. His nails break skin, noises spill from his mouth that he has never made before and still, he offers himself up to it, even as his ass splits, as his vision narrows and the breath stutters in his throat.

God. Chris hadn't expected to be able to do this, to fuck Matt this hard, to have him above him, lips swollen, eyes heavy-lidded, looking like pure sex. He tightens his grip even further, using it for leverage, slamming his cock into Matt until his whole body aches with the force of it. Riding the edge of his own orgasm.

Just at the point Matt thinks he can take no more, when every nerve sings with a crescendo of sensation, his body bucks once more and he's spraying cum over Chris's chest and throat, a ragged, pained sound spilling from his mouth as he is overwhelmed by the intensity of his completion.

Chris doesn't have a hope in hell of holding out after that. He follows Matt over with a shout that fills the room, spilling hot and thick between them.

Matt falls forward, utterly undone. He's breathless, his skin is red and sheened in sweat, and he's utterly incoherent.

Chris wraps his arms around Matt, holding him tight, his heart racing. "That was incredible," he whispers, mind-blown.

All Matt can manage is a small nod of agreement, his face is squashed against Chris's shoulder, his lips pressed to the pulse point at the edge of his lover's jaw. The way Chris holds him helps ground him, pulling himself back into his body. A body that aches, that's sore but still buzzing with pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Chris asks softly after a few minutes. "Was I too rough?"

Lifting his head Matt presses a soft kiss to the corner of Chris's mouth, it's obvious to him that his lover is seeking reassurance. "'Too' is probably subjective," he whispers, nosing against skin that smells of sex. "I have never, ever, been fucked like that, my ass is split, I'm sure I have too much of your skin under my nails, but that? Was glorious."

Chris grins. "I am so glad to hear you say that," he murmurs, confessing, "I really didn't expect any of this this weekend."

Matt chuckles at that, "You think I did? I'd worked myself up to the idea we might have sex, but not like this, not this much, or this hard."

Chris laughs. "You were still further ahead than I was," he says, smiling. "I was expecting at least three dates if not three months of complete celibacy, maybe some making out." He grins.

"Really?" Matt pushes up a little more now, wincing as his ass complains. "I guess I did say I wanted you to court me, but then the two aren't mutually exclusive right? And..." he drawls that word out a little more, "life is too fucking short to not get naked with Chris Hemsworth at the first opportunity." He's grinning at that, his face all creased up in amusement.

Chris grins back. "At least it's me and not Thor you're saying that about."

"Meh, he's sexy I guess," Matt shifts again. "I need to move, you want to grab that rubber?" he asks, not wanting it to slide off inside him as he pulls off.

"Yeah." Chris does just that, reaching for a tissue, surprised to find himself stupidly pleased that Matt's into _him_ and not the larger than life god. The condom already tossed, he grabs another tissue to wipe Matt's come from his skin. "Shower now, or should we just give up on getting out of the house or even bed for the rest of the weekend?" he asks, mostly kidding.

"Do I have to decide that right now?" Matt turns and drops onto his back, groaning as his body protests at the abuse it's just been subjected to. "So, I'm not vanilla then?" he turns his head to look at his lover. "Huh, who knew?"

"You're definitely not vanilla," Chris says with a smile, turning on his side to face Matt. "I don't have any clue what flavour you are yet, but we can explore that together, and if the sort of things we did today and last night are as far as we get, I am more than happy with that. I don't know that you would, so maybe you don't need me reassuring you, but since we're both still new to each other, I'm going to point out that I don't want you ever thinking you're not kinky enough for me or that I miss having a boy."

"Okay," Matt nods, touched by the reassurance. "Can I clarify something with you?" He reaches out to stroke along Chris's arm. "I told you I switch, is bottoming completely off the table?"

Chris is quiet for a moment, weighing his answer. "I don't know about completely, but I've never. None of my partners have ever been interested in topping." Which might not be completely true but at Citadel, he'd always hired in-house subs and with Henry, the subject had never come up.

"Well, I'm interested. So I'm putting it out there, but there's no pressure though. Take all the time you need and if it's a no, it's a no. Relationships are all about compromises right?" He scoots a little closer. "Do you mind cuddling me a while?"

"Not at all," Chris says with a smile, shifting onto his back and pulling Matt in close. "Did you and Dylan switch?"

"Yeah, though it was probably a 60/40 split, with me topping more. But I think that was because it was usually me initiating sex, he had a tendency to passivity." Matt tucks himself up against Chris, reaching out blindly to try and haphazardly pull a sheet over them.

"Here," Chris helps Matt get the sheet into place and settles in. He's missed sex, definitely, in the months since his break-up with Henry, but this, intimacy, affection, that's what he'd really missed, what had kept him from simply going back to Citadel to get his needs met. "Did that bother you? Having to initiate so much?"

"Sometimes," Matt admits. "Every so often he'd seem to get hornier and he'd be the one kicking things off, but then there'd be long stretches where he didn't. Everyone wants to feel desired don't they? To feel like their partner might just go mad if they don't get their hands on them? Maybe I'm viewing things through a distorted lens now, I don't know. But looking back, it bothered me."

Chris nods. "I bet, and for the record, I think he had to be crazy to not want to jump you all the time."

"You're biased because this is still so new the packaging is barely off," Matt laughs, he pushes up again, unable it seems to keep still. "Promise me you'll kiss me frequently, kiss me hard, and tell me all the ways you want to corrupt me? Now, in a year and for as long as this thing between us lasts?"

Chris stares at Matt for a moment, making sure he knows Chris isn't just responding off the cuff when he slowly and deliberately crosses his heart, "I promise."

It's another of those intensely intimate moments, moments you just don't get this early into a relationship. Matt holds that gaze, lets the silence draw out, then he scoots up on his elbow to press a kiss to Chris's mouth.

Chris kisses Matt back, fingers stroking over his shoulder. "What about Luca? Do you want him knowing we're more than just friends at this point? Or should I keep the kissing for private?"

"Private for now, but only because I need to talk to him, he'll only understand so much, but yeah..." Matt shivers at the play of Chris's fingers.

"And Kate?" Chris feels like he needs to say something. "I know she's your best friend and she's been there for you and Luca from the start so I'm hardly the one to be saying anything but I want to make sure she and you know I'm not trying to edge her out. If this goes as we're both hoping, she's welcome as part of our family as long as you both want that."

"I told you from the beginning, we come as a package, all three of us," Matt reiterates. "The _only_ person who decides if Kate wants to step away, and to what degree, is Kate. She's his mother in all but name Chris, and I think she will always be a huge part of his, and my, life. So, it's more a case of letting you, become part of our family..."

"I know," Chris says, nodding his understanding. "I do, and that's why I just want to make sure you guys know I'm on board."

"You go looking for a boyfriend and end up with a small beast and girlfriend as added extras," Matt smiles. "Like I said when we met, most men would have run the other way."

"I'm not most men," Chris says, smiling back, still stroking over Matt's skin. "I rarely take the easy path and I believe the good things in life are worth putting in the work. Plus, as you said, you're a package deal. Luca and Kate aren't extras. They're part of you."

Matt's heart does a little flutter at that. Can he really have found a man who values Kate and Luca so much, rather than seeing them as a hindrance, an inconvenience? "You're a very special man," he murmurs, settling back against Chris, his head set down against his lover's chest.

Chris brushes his lips over Matt's hair. "So are you."


End file.
